Parallel Blossoms
by TsundereCuriosity
Summary: In another world two people who should have never met shared a kiss. Each thinking of a different person, who were one and the same. Love was not what their kiss brought, it was comfort. The need and desire they could no longer suppress came out on the very person they wanted most, yet could only settle for a person who merely looked like them. One shot, set in RTN


Hi ^_^

So this is my attempt at writing a road to ninja fanfiction, bear with me -_-. I've already watched the movie three times and I LOVE IT! It's so funny and cool, I wish they could make a sequel series with just that. I was seriously disappointed that we barely got to see Sasuke. Anyway.. I am still a huge supporter of SasuSaku so I wanted to write one based on their counterparts from Road To Ninja.

You would not believe what comes into mind at 12:00 at night ;)

Hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters (or do I?) nah I don't ~goes and sulks in corner~

/

**Parallel Blossoms **

All was calm in Konoha. A gentle breeze passed though, stirring the cherry blossoms into a frenzy of colour. One stood out among the rest. A lone Sakura blossom seated on a desolate stone bench.

A sigh escaped her lips. "Where is Naruto…?" she muttered pushing a strand of pink hair out of her eyes.

Of course she knew the answer. He was with the family he never had. Having the time he could only ever dream of.

She let out a small smile. Really and truly she was happy for Naruto. If anyone deserved this, it was him.

She stood up. Preparing to go back to her own empty house.

"Eh?" she blinked staring at the wetness of her finger. "Why am I crying…"

She quickly wiped her eyes with her arm. She shouldn't be crying. She wished for this freedom. **This **is what she wanted. Wasn't it?

Taking a deep shaky breath she turned. Right at that moment a hand shot out from behind a tree and grabbed her, clamping a hand over her mouth.

She tried to scream but all that came out were muffled pleas. Her mouth and arms were locked in place by this mysterious stranger. Her struggle was futile, clearly they had the upper hand.

Her head was jerked forward.

"You're not her." The voice whispered in her ear. It sent a shiver down her spine.

She knew that voice.

"ummmske kwun" she managed through what little air he was giving her.

"Yo."

The hand released and she took two deep coughing breaths, before spinning around.

Sasuke leaned casually against the tree, inches from her face. His eyes seemed to be burning a hole into hers, she blushed furiously.

Geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee (sound of staring)

"W-wha-what is it Sasuke kun?" Great now she was stuttering like Hinata. Sakura shivered again, tinking of this worlds Hinata. She preferred the stuttering one.

He smirked flicking his hair back in an array of sparkles. "The resemblance is uncanny. Same hair, clothes, even voice. Tell me, who are you really? You and whoever that Menma look alike is may look like them, but you're not."

Sakura sweat dropped. Nobody had come to that conclusion and this playboy figured it out in one shot?!

She bit her lip. Would he even believe the truth?

"Well I am Sakura… and his name is actually Naruto…"

"Don't kid yourself. Sakura Chan is a thing of beauty, a goddess of the cherry blossom and a fighter of justice. And she would never have such an unattractive chest as you d-"

Sakura finally snapped and sent said playboy through the tree.

"I'm not her Baka. I'm her from another world!"

Playboy Sasuke appeared behind her totally unharmed (well playboy or not, he **is **still an Uchiha) "Another world huh? So if you're here where is my beautiful cherry blossom?"

Sakura shrugged dusting herself off. "Probably in our world"

"Eh?! Then my lovely Konoha flower will fall in love with me twice?!"

"Was his brain mixed with Lee?" The author quietly whispered in the background.

Sakura's hand twitched with anticipation of punching him again.

Sasuke leaned back lacing his hand over his head. His expression softened. "She lost her parents when she was really young. We tried to be there for her, but she kept pushing us away. Sakura is strong, but lonely."

_Just like Naruto and Sasuke kun…_ Sakura thought.

"Ne Sasuke kun, do you… like Sakura?"

_Baka Baka why would you ask him something like that?! _Inner Sakura scolded.

She wasn't really sure why she had asked that. Did she really want to know, or was she feeding her own selfish desire?

"Hn, of course not."

She actually had to do a double take to see the red faced Uchiha scowling at her.

And like all dramatic situations- she burst out laughing.

"Nani?!" Parallel Sasuke demanded blushing as red as his clan symbol.

"Are-you-some-kind-of-tsundere-or-something?!" she managed in between fits of uncontrollable giggles.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and grinned. "If you like her, you should say something." Was it wrong that it felt weirdto be giving of all people Sasuke Uchiha dating advice, on practically her own self? She was definitely taking full advantage of the situation.

He looked at the ground. "It's not like I like her or anything. And hearing that from **YOU **is creepy beyond so many levels." He eyed her up and down. "Are you secretly in love with me?"

_Not you. _She thought sadly.

They were both silent for awhile

In barely above a whisper, "we've been childhood friends since forever. I always felt like she was walking ahead with Menma, and I just couldn't keep up. I thought maybe if I became a playboy she would see that I was desirable, and y'know fall for me."

Sakura's eyes were covered by a shadow. "Oi Pureibōi. Anata ga okureru ka nani kadearu? That's…. **PROBABLY THE DUMBEST LOVE CONFESSION I'VE EVER HEARD!"**

"Nani?! How was that dumb!? It was romantic and heartfelt!" They were both glaring at each other. Sasuke was regretting giving this annoying girl a rose and Sakura was imagining where he could shove it.

"Why didn't you just try being honest with her?!"

"How could I?! I see the way she looks at Menma and Itachi. She even said she would rather go out with Neji!"

Sakura pondered, "well I mean he's a decent looking guy, smart and he has that whole powerful family thing going for him." _Not really my type, but hey go other me._

Sasuke just blinked and stared. "Are we talkin about the same Neji that got caught sneaking into the girl's bathhouse?"

Oh that's right, everything is the opposite here…She mentally smacked herself

"Never mind…"

"And tried to steal the girls' underwear."

"Anoooo…."

"Then put it on his head."

…..

"And lit it on fire."

"wakatta wakatta!" She didn't know what was worse, the fact he sounded so calm, or that he said it all in a monotone.

He shrugged. "So-not Sakura what's the other me like?"

Sakura froze, should she lie? There was an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She plastered on a fake smile.

"Sasuke kun is very cool, he's great at everything he does, and he's not a playboy!"

"Sounds like a drag to me"

"Now he's stealing Shikamaru!"

"Author san!"

"Gomenasai!"

"So-not Sakura do you... like the less awesome me?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

Sakura looked down at her sandals. "u-un but he doesn't see me that way. I was rejected a long time ago. I'm just a nuisance to him…" She couldn't stop the tears from free falling.

A pair of warm arms wrapped around her pulling her into his chest. Sakura freely let all the tears she had been holding back, burst through.

"h-he's-done-b-bad-things-bu-but-I-I-still-I-love-him" she sobbed while Sasuke rubbed gentle circles on her back.

Sakura blossoms scattered around them, blowing Sakura's hair along with them.

"Guess we both fell for impossible people" Sasuke mumbled on top of her head.

Sakura managed a small choked laugh, "hai"

He looked down at the same time she looked up. They both stared into each other's eyes.

Two of the most different people were together under the Sakura Blossoms. The world seemed to slow with each breathtaking gaze.

Sasuke rested his hand on Sakura's cheek. "You know you're not her but- you're here. And your beautiful Sakura, any guy would be lucky to have you… I can prove it."

Sakura leaned into his palm basking in the warm look he was giving her. Sasuke kun had never given her such a look.

"Sasuke kun…"

In another world two people who should have never met shared a kiss. Each thinking of a different person, who were one and the same. Love was not what their kiss brought, it was comfort. The need and desire they could no longer suppress came out on the very person they wanted most, yet could only settle for a person who merely looked like them.

Sakura stood back, a faint blush on her cheeks. "Arigatou Sasuke kun, demo…"

"It's not the same" he finished for her.

She nodded.

Looking back at the faint diming lights of Konoha, "I should go, it's getting late."

He nodded.

"I guess we won't see you or Men- Naruto again."

She shook her head still smiling. "No, we have to go back."

She started walking away as a rain of cherry blossoms engulfed the pinkette. At the last second she looked back at the fading figure of the other world Sasuke.

And just like the small fragile sakura blossoms, she disappeared with the wind.

/

Sakura looked around at the familiar surroundings of her bedroom. Everything and everyone were exactly like they had left them.

Her parents told her to go to bed early. They thought their daughter had a fever since she had already hugged, cried and said she missed them seven times.

Sakura was just happy to be home, her **real** home. Not the empty one she thought she might never leave.

Seeing Naruto's broken smile walking to his own house, had almost made her regret it. Naruto was the one that always saved her, the one that never gave up. Why did he have to pretend to be happy when he was miserable? She didn't understand how fate could be so cruel.

Sighing she stepped out onto her balcony and let the cool night air calm her senses.

She pulled a single red rose from her pocket and twirled the stem with her finger. A look of determination settled on her face.

She and Naruto would get their Sasuke back. Whatever it took.

/

Sakura screamed as she fell through a blinding light toward the ground.

"Not again!" she shouted above the roar of the wind. She had already gone through this once, where would she end up this time?!

Out of nowhere a pair of arms caught her before she hit the ground, knocking the wind out of her in one breath.

"Sakura!? Oi SAKURA!?" a familiar voice called while shaking her back to her senses.

Moaning she opened her emerald green eyes a sliver and stared into concerned onyx ones.

"Charasuke... Where am I?" She muttered rubbing her temples and trying to get her ears to pop.

Once he was sure she was okay he gently set her down on her feet, "your went somewhere else, I think"

Remembering everything she jumped up in her reverie, "it was so strange! Everything was different, Tsunade Sama had huge" she motioned with her hands "and Ino kept saying I was different, but I wasn't! They were all-"

Her rant was cut short by Sasuke's firm grip around her sides. She stared wide eyed from his chest.

"Okaeri Sakura." He muttered pulling her tighter into him. Sakura was speechless.

She frowned and hit him over the head. "What did I say about touching me BA-KA."

"Itai! That hurts Sakura!" Sasuke clutched his throbbing head. It was definitely Sakura.

Sakura looked away toward where the sun was setting. A smile that she hadn't had in a long time lit up her face.

"Tadaima."

"We should go find Menma, y'know before he and Hinata swallow eachother, and the Hyuuga's massacre him. Leave those two alone too long and there will be a dozen little byakugan cussing Menata's running around" Sasuke pulled at her arm for her to follow.

Sakura looked over at the calm faced Uchiha. Who should have already gone to greet his fan girls.

"Oi Charasuke- you seem… different somehow"

Sasuke smirked staring ahead. "I met this interesting girl today."

He was too late to notice the red aura around the pink haired kunoichi.

"CHA-RA-SU-KE**"**

"**WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO STOP BEING SUCH A PLAYBOY!" **she yelled sending the raven haired boy flying straight onto a stone bench, and out cold.

Feeling slightly guilty Sakura walked over and peered down at the still figure. Even in his death he was smiling!? (Expression people**, **expression, he's not actually dead. But he may or may not be a masochist?)

Sighing she brushed a piece of hair out of his face. He looked peaceful, almost like he was sleeping, (and not possibly in a coma)

She looked around to make sure no one was watching, before placing a quick kiss on his forehead.

"Go meiwaku ga, watashi wa anata ga sukidesu."

Menma met her near her house.

"You would not believe the weird stuff that's been happening around here." He yawned already half asleep.

Sakura agreed plucking the petals off a white rose and watching them fly into the wind. "Yeah I've had a pretty strange day as well."

"What are ya going to do now?" He questioned eyeing the pinkette.

Sakura shrugged "I think I might join the Akatsuki. Itachi san said he will talk to them."

Menma nodded scratching his head and looking around "Speaking of Uchiha's, where's Charasuke?"

"Haven't seen him"

"Sou desu ne?"

/

Yay done!

So what did you guys think? I usually like to do the whole comedic story type (and I did ;) But I also wanted to try something more serious and dramatic, because I have a huge respect for Road To Ninja. And I am a romantic (guilty)

I hope the characters weren't too OOC, it was easier with Sasuke since we only know that he's a playboy, but I apologize if I messed Sakura up (she's my favourite character).

This is my first time writing a SasuSaku story so I had no idea what I was really doing, I get random ideas in my head.

I am completely English but I always loved the Japanese language so I like to add a few words in between for fun. If you ever need me to translate some of the sentences just ask. I left them in their original form because they sounded so beautiful.

As for the Menata ship that was extremely funny to have Sasuke say that, I am as much a NaruHina shipper as SasuSaku, being sister ships and all. In my original planning I didn't have any Menata, but I felt like Menma needed more of a character in the story, being his world and all, and Hinata was just such a **badass **in RTN. So I added that sweet little line.

Well I am going to go re-upload my other stories then take a nap. Writing is fun but I don't have wifi so I write the original on my Ipod, then re type it onto word, and change it up a bit, then upload it and post. This one took this morning and a bit into the afternoon (I had stuff to do in between)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
